


Natural Submissive

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Boy x boy, Danger Days!Frank, Danger Days!Gerard, Doggy Style, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Frank tops, Frerard, Frerard smut, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, I believe hair pulling as well, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Spanking Kink, my chemical romance - Freeform, my chemical romance smut, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is the continuation of the Clothes being taken off chapter (day six) </p>
<p>Original prompt// Day 10: Doggy style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

"I want to take care of this..." Frank lowered himself to his knees and bit the hem of the front of Gerard's boxers gripping the back pulling them down harshly. Frank looked back up at Gerard with lustful eyes. "I want you Gerard. I want to make love to you."

"Oh Gee, you know I never bottom right? You okay with that?" Frank said with a wink. Gerard groaned slightly standing back up pulling Frank closer to him. "I don't care, I just want you." Gerard said hungrily pushing Frank against the wall. 

Frank began to bite and suck on Gerard's neck leaving hickeys everywhere, listening to the soft moans pouring from the older mans mouth. Gerard, one hand in Frank's hair, other clawing slightly at Frank's back, began rocking his hips forward, grinding their erections together. 

"Mmm Frank, spank me." Gerard moaned. Frank had no idea Gerard had a pain kink and it just turned him on even more. He pulled Gerard away from the wall slightly and gripped his ass. 

"You want me to spank you huh?" Frank said lifting his hand up slightly still sucking on Gerard's collarbone. "Yes please Frank, please." Gerard begged rutting against him even harder. 

Frank quickly brought his hand down and Gerard gasped at the sudden motion. He felt Frank rub the now red skin. "More Frank, more." Gerard begged. 

Frank quickly spanked him once again earning a moan from Gerard. "Gee, get on all fours." Frank growled at Gerard. 

Gerard, being as submissive as he is, immediately fell on all fours. "Please frank. Please." Gerard whined looking up at Frank who was grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"Expecting this were we?" Gerard smirked. Frank blushed. He actually wasn't. He uses that on himself. 

Gerard caught his embarrassed gaze and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry frank, I've used lube to jerk off to you before too. It's fine." Gerard said trying to comfort Frank a bit. 

"Oh Gerard. I didn't know you jerked off to me before." Frank said lowering himself to his knees behind Gerard gripping the older mans ass harshly earning a small groan. 

"Oh Frank, you bet I do. You're just so fucking hot." Gerard said getting back on all fours. Frank grinned to himself and planted a small kiss on Gerard's ass causing the older man to shudder. 

Frank opened the bottle of lube and began to coat his 3 fingers generously with the substance. "Oh gee, you look so fucking pretty." Frank said brushing against gee's hole. 

Gerard felt the blunt tip of Frank's finger wiggle itself into him. He felt the burn fill his senses. "Ahhh Frank. Burns." Gerard groaned. 

"I know gee I know, I'll make it feel better. Just trust me." Frank said sticking a second finger in scissoring them hearing Gerard winces turn into moans seconds later. 

Frank finally added his last finger thrusting in and out, angling his hand trying to find the one spot that gee so desperately needed to be touched. 

"Ahh! Frank yeah, right there!" Gerard moaned. Frank knew he hit it. He thrusted his fingers in a couple more times before removing his fingers. 

Gerard turned to see Frank covering his length in lube, tossing his head back slightly letting a soft moan escape his lips. 

He circled Gerard's hole with his tip before he began to slowly push in. "Fuck gee. You're so tight." Frank moaned, it was almost too much. The feeling of Gerard tightening around him made him moan. 

Frank finally felt his hips flushed against Gerard ass and waited for him to adjust. "Fuck Frank, this is why I wanted to top." Gerard winced. 

"I know gee, it'll feel so much better. Just wait." Frank said. "Ahh Frankie, m-move." Gerard panted.

Frank thrusted in and out of Gerard slowly making sure the poor boy wasn't getting hurt. Once he hit Gerard prostate again, Gerard practically unraveled underneath him, a moaning squirming mess.

"Frank, mmm Frank- ugh yes yes yes." 

The moans kept spilling as Frank reached his hand around to jerk off Gerard as fast as he could. 

"You have such a dirty mouth gee. Why don't you always talk to me like that? Hmm?" Frank said pushing in harder this time causing Gerard to practically scream. 

 

"Frank, m-close." Gerard said pushing back against Frank, desperate for more. "I am too sugar. Fuck, you feel so good." 

"Fran- agh!" Gerard moaned coming all over the floor and into Frank's hand. Frank was helping Gerard ride out his high when he began coming too, hearing Gerard whimper at the oversensitivity. 

"Hold on baby I'm almost done." Frank groaned finishing his high. He pulled out and Gerard basically collapsed onto the floor. Frank grabbed some tissue and cleaned Gerard up a bit. "You okay baby?" Frank asked picking up Gerard and placing him on the bed.

"Yes Frankie, I'm okay." Gerard smiled. Frank got in the bed next to him and cuddled up to Gerard. 

"So um when do you want to move your stuff in?" Frank giggled. 

"As soon as you clean your floor I will." Gerard said pulling Frank in closer to him planting a small kiss in his forehead. 

"I love you Frankie." He whispered.

"I love you too gee." Frank said back, nuzzling his head in the older mans chest and falling asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
